Are you fine, Hinata!
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi di jumpa fans antara seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan fansnya dan membuat semua membatu seketika, bad sumary!


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Alur Gaje dll**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina**

*****mulai*****

Pendiam bukan berarti pasif. Pendiam bukan berarti tidak berani. Pendiam bukan berarti penakut. Tapi pendiam hanya suka berbicara seperlunya dan kalau ditanya saja. Pendiam lebih suka bekerja ketimbang berbicara. Lalu pendiam juga bisa nekat. Bahkan lebih nekat dari orang yang hyperaktif. Hal ini karena pendiam selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Hingga akhirnya tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan akhirnya meledak.

Bahkan ada yang mengatakan orang pendiam itu, kalau marah lebih menyeramkan ketimbang orang ceria dan suka meledak-ledak. Pikiran orang pendiam memang tidak bisa ditebak, berbeda dengan orang yang ceria dan suka meledak-ledak, pikiran mereka lebih mudah untuk ditebak, bagaikan sebuah buku terbuka.

Saat orang pendiam jatuh cinta, maka ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi begitu perasaannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, maka ia akan langsung mengutarakannya tanpa tahu tempat dan dimana. Bahkan ada juga orang yang pendiam, tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya di depan umum. Bukan OOC, tapi memang begitulah orang pendiam, tidak bisa diprediksi dan selalu nekat. Seperti yang dialami Hinata Hyuuga saat ini.

Gadis ini terkenal akan kekalemannya, lemah lembut, sedikit bicara dan banyak bekerja. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini, mendadak menyatakan cintanya kepada penyanyi muda yang sedang naik daun, di depan fans penyanyi tersebut, dan juga para wartawan.

Bayangkan seorang pendiam seperti Hinata, lemah lembut, kalem tiba-tiba melakukan hal tersebut. Sakura sahabatnya yang juga fans dari penyanyi tersebut, juga kaget melihat Hinata, sahabatnya melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Bukan... ini bukan OOC, ini hanya perasaan seorang gadis yang selalu disembunyikan rapat-rapat, tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan sahabat sendiri tidak tahu.

Kemudian perasaan itu lama kelamaan tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Apalagi melihat orang yang disukai selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis, dipegang-pegang, bahkan ada yang nekat mencium pipi si penyanyi. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya menjadi kesal, cemburu, ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Karena Hinata bukan siapa-siapa penyanyi tersebut.

Jadilah seperti ini, perasaan Hinata akhirnya meledak dan ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, yang membuat sahabatnya Sakura terbengong-bengong bersama dengan fans dan wartawan, pada saat jumpa fans dengan penyanyi tersebut.

Hinata mendadak mencium penyanyi tersebut di bibir...sekali lagi di bibir... di depan para fans dan wartawan. Lalu diakhiri dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada penyayi terkenal tersebut.

"Aku suka padamu Naruto-kun, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" teriak Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan muka yang memerah. Kaget, Shock, Terkejut dan membatu itulah yang dialami fans, wartawan, Sakura dan juga sang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus, bahkan lebih dari itu amat, sangat merah. Kemudian dia pun berlari menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Merutuki apa yang dilakukannya. Ia benar-benar sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan dalam hidupnya, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa lega. Walaupun ia tahu perasaannya tidak mungkin terbalaskan. Pikiran buruk memang, tapi siapapun pasti tahu penyanyi terkenal dan gadis biasa, tidak ada kecocokan sama sekali, begitulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"Kau tahu Hinata tindakanmu itu tadi benar-benar berani, aku yakin besok pasti akan heboh di sekolah belum lagi, pasti infotainment, tabloid akan memberitahukan ini secara besar-besaran. Kau tahu kan bagaimana terkenalnya dia, walaupun masih tergolong baru. Hinata jujur aku kaget banget, kamu kesambet apa sih Hinata bisa berani begitu..." oceh Sakura ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Sementara Hinata hanya diam menanggapinya.

Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. Hinata juga takut kalau-kalau nanti hidupnya berubah gara-gara kenekatannya. Namun ia enggan menceritakannya. Orang pendiam biasanya selalu menutup diri dan menyembunyikan perasaan yang dialaminya, meskipun ia ingin sekali mengutarakannya, mulutnya tetap memilih diam.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat jalan Hinata semakin lambat, lama kelamaan Hinata malah berhenti di tempat. Sementara Sakura terus berjalan dan mengoceh tanpa tahu kalau Hinata tertinggal di belakangnya.

Malam semakin dingin, Hinata tampak memeluk erat dirinya, kedinginan. Lalu ia tersadar kalau Sakura sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya, ia hanya menghela nafas tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirnya. Karena sekarang saja pikirannya sudah banyak. Tiba-tiba mendadak tubuhnya menghangat, saat tersadar dirinya telah di selimuti jaket oleh seseorang.

Terkejut, Hinata menoleh ke belakang, penasaran siapa yang telah menyelimutinya dengan jaket berwarna orange dengan lengan yang berwarna hitam. Mata Hinata tampak terbelalak melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai topi hitam polos, kaca mata hitam dan slayer hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga siapapun tidak akan mengenali pemuda tersebut.

Namun Hinata sangat mengenalinya. Semenjak debutnya pertama kali, Hinata tidak akan lupa wajah orang yang sangat di sukainya. Walaupun orang itu harus menutup wajahnya dengan topeng sekalipun, detak jantungnya tidak akan salah mengenalinya.

"Naru...uhm!" baru akan berteriak memekik karena kedatangan si pemuda yang ternyata penyanyi yang disayanginya, langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh tangan penyanyi tersebut.

"Sssttt, jangan berteriak, kalau orang tahu bisa gawat. Aku sudah susah payah kabur dari manager, jadi jangan rusak kedatanganku dong. Lagian bagaimana kau bisa tahu penyamaranku?" tanya sang penyanyi merasa heran, dengan mudah Hinata mengenali penyamarannya, sambil membuka kaca matanya, sehingga memperlihatkan warna biru saphire pada matanya. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Hinata, untuk memberi kesempatan gadis itu berbicara.

"Eh? itu...uhm...bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenali wajah orang yang aku suka..." jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah padam. Naruto sang penyanyi yang melihat wajah memerah Hinata, ikutan memerah juga. Ia berpikir gadis ini terlihat manis.

"Ehem, begitu, kau tahu tindakanmu tadi akan membuat media gempar," ungkap Naruto kemudian. Wajah Hinata kembali tertunduk menyadari bahwa tindakannya salah.

"Maaf..." Melihat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah juga. Tampa sadar tangannya mengelus perlahan rambut Hinata. Lembut itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Maaf bukan bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan, hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kau tahu kau sangat berani. Kalau aku mungkin tidak bisa seberani kau," puji Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam.

"Hinata mengenai pertanyaanmu itu, kita baru kenal dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tapi... kita bisa memulainya dari pertemanan dan ijinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam terlebih dahulu, berikan aku waktu untuk menjawabnya," jawab Naruto. Sejujurnya Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari Naruto, tapi apa yang dikatakannya ada benarnya juga. Jadi Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Ah, yah mengenai media, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, biar aku yang mengurus. Ehm...aku pergi dulu yah, aku yakin setelah ini manager akan marah padaku. Uhm..."

Kata-kata Naruto sempat terhenti, seperti ada yang dipikirkannya. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia mengecup pelan bibir Hinata dan langsung berpaling menghadap ke belakang menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah padam. Sedangkan Mata Hinata tampak shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Perlahan wajahnya juga memerah.

"A...Aku pergi dulu, jaketku untukmu saja, aku pergi," jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa mendadak gagap dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Bisa dibilang orang ceria itu, kalau sama orang yang disukainya pasti malah malu-malu, berbeda dengan orang pendiam yang jika bersama orang yang disukainya akan menjadi nekat. Seperti yang dialami Naruto, yang langsung pergi, dengan wajah memerah, tidak mau diketahui oleh Hinata, makanya langsung melesat pergi begitu saja.

Sementara Hinata tidak bergerak, diam, mematung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Perlahan dia memgang bibirnya, _second kiss_ oleh orang yang disukainya lagi. Wajahnya kembali memerah lagi dan akhirnya ia pergi dari tempat itu, mungkin malam ini ia kan mimpi indah. Tidak peduli bagaimana keesokan harinya.

*****END*****

Hallooo…saya kembali membuat fic pendek…

Eh, yah makasih yang udah ngereview sweat defeat…tuh empik eh maksudnya fanfic sebenarnya sih muncul gitu aja idenya…tapi emang sih saya penggemar kurobasu -_-,

Buat sequel tuh empik eh salah fanfic yah tunggu ane ada ide aja deh…kalau gak ada berarti gak sequel #dijitak

Oke see you


End file.
